


I'M IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL (SasuNaru)

by MomichichanFanFics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomichichanFanFics/pseuds/MomichichanFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Admin- Sorry for not updating in awhile, finally had an idea for my next chapter so here it is, I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. ~Chapter 1~

~Sasuke's POV~

 

I walked down the streets, my headphones plugged into my iPod. Music at full blast as I bobbed my head to the tune lightly. I couldn't help myself but mumble some of the words to the song. After a while of walking I reached the school gates, and no other then Sakura and Naruto waiting for me like always. I saw Sakura's lips move then she smiled. ''Huh?'' I said tilting my head to the side. I saw Naruto begin to laugh. Sakura walked over to me and took off my headphones. ''Good morning Sasuke,'' she smiled placing the headphones back on my head after she was done talking.

I nodded and looked towards Naruto who was still laughing. As I was just about to say something Naruto went flying into a tree, I looked over to Sakura who was panting from hitting Naruto so hard. My eyes slightly widen. Whoa I thought looking terrified at her. I started to slowly back away but then I caught her attention. ''Sasuke? where you going?'' She asked running behind me and pushing me forward. A lump got stuck in my throat as I was terrified as to what she would do.

''Sakura?'' I asked looking over my shoulder at her, ''what?'' she said in a harsh tone looking straight at me, I felt like she was about to murder me. ''Why did you punch naruto?'' I questioned, not breaking eye contact with her. ''Why should you care, you hate him?'' she said slowly, raising an eyebrow. I looked forward calmly, not answering her question. She kept pushing me untill we were at our first class, English with our teacher Kakashi. He always tried to make the head of the school let us read Make-Out Paradise as a book for a term, but I knew she wouldn't allow that.

The head of the school's name was Ms Tsunade. She was a very strick and, sometimes, cruel woman but that didn't stop any of the students from liking her in general. As we entered the classroom, I quickly straightened myself and stalked over to my desk, sitting down on the uncomfortable plastic seat. I removes my headphones, pausing my music. The door opened, causing me to quickly stuff my iPod and headphones into the bag I had set down next to my desk.

Kakashi walked into the class, an unusually joyful spring in his step. Worry quickly washed over me but no emotion was disaplayed on my face. "Alrighty!" I flinched. The old man was almost singing. "Today, we will be reading... Make-Out Paradise!" I almost fell out of my seat. Many shocked words were instantly thrown around the classroom.

Has Ms Tsunade finally cracked...? I wondered to myself as out silver-haired teacher went about, placing one of the horrifyingly, perverted books on each desk.

I was already regreting on coming to school that day--- No, that WEEK.

But, little did I know, this was to be the week that my life finally turned around.


	2. ~Chapter 2~

~Naruto POV~  
  
  
  
   _ **Oh no no no noooooooo!**_  I ran down the halls, heading to the first class of my day, English. I burst into the classroom, making the door bang against the wall behind it. All of the heads in the room turned to me. My breath came out in pants, my whole body on the verge of shaking from the effort of running after being punched by Sakura.  
  
   "Oh, there you are Naruto~!" Kakashi sang from his spot at the desk placed at the front of the small room. I felt aa shiver shoot down from my spine. "Kakashi-sensei... why are you--" I swallowed "Singing?"  
   "I'm so glad you asked Naruto!" With a flick of his wrist, the old man was now holding up one of his 'Make-Out Paradise' books. "Ms Tsunade agreed to let us read this book for the week!"  
  
   "She, WHAT?!" I screeched. This was even worse then getting to class late."Has grandma lost it?!" I heard a few giggles ring out from the classroom. Suddenly, I was very aware of the many eyes that were watching me. There was one pair of eyes that seemed to be burning into my skin from the back of the classroom. Hesitantly, I followed the feeling of the gaze.  
  
   Deep onyx eyes stared back at me, the boy's pieceing gaze narrowed the slighest. Momentarily, my eyes flickered up to the black hair that was atop of his head, slowly realizing that Sasuke Uchiha was the one who was staring at me so intently. With that realization, my cheeks suddenly went on fire, a blush flushing across my face.  
  
   "Now, if you're done yelling and being checked out by Uchiha, then please take your seat Naruto," Kakashi ordered, an amused tone in his voice. With those words, Sasuke looked away, a-possiable-light blush dusting his pale cheeks.   
  
   With a huff, I dragged my feet over to my respective desk, also known as the desk that every Uchiha fangirl wanted to be at. I slumped down into the chair, dropping my bag onto the floor next to me. With a disgused expression, I looked down at the book placed in the center of my desk.  
  
   "I shall read out the first three chapters, follow along class" I felt as if we were in primary school from the way Kakashi  spoke to us. Regardless, I opened the book, sticking my tougue out in annoyance.  
  
   As time went on, I could feel that piecing gaze on me once again, staring very instently at my face. From the corner of my eye, I looked in Sasuke's direction, seeing him looking at me in the same fashion. He was resting his chin in the palm of his hand.  
  
   When he didn't look away, I took it as a good sign. My own eyes wondered over his face, examining every part of his perfect face. The Uchiha had a strong sharp jaw and defined cheek bones, long eyelashes and soft-looking lips that wore a smirk.  _ **I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him... Wait, what?! No! Bad Naruto!**_  
  
   Quickly, I ripped my gaze away from the raven haired male, looking back down to my book.   
  
   Through-out the whole lesson, I kept telling myself over and over, that I was not gay.  
  
  _ **I am not interested in that fucking asshole Uchiha who is so stuck up, rude, sexy, smart--**_  My eyes widened.  
  
 _ **Shit...**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  _ **I like Sasuke Uchiha.**_


	3. ~Chapter 3~

~Sasuke's POV~  
  
The bell finally rang to signal the end of the lesson. "Oh dam, just when the good part was coming up" he sighed closing the book "okay students, close your books and you may leave." As he said that everyone ran out of the room. I stood up grabbing my bag, as I walked out of class I looked at my time table looking to my next class.  _ **I'm glad to be out of there**_ I thought until I saw my next lesson. . .  
  
Sex ED  
  
I blinked starring at what my time table was saying "sex. .  .ed?" my voice as quite as it can be without yelling, an image started to race threw my mind.  I shock my head and banged it agenst my book "Snap out of sasuke" I said to myself. I looked at the teacher we had and it was none other then Jiraiya, other wise known as the schools perviest teacher of all years. He even had a trophy for it.  
  
I sighed closing my book stuffing it into my bag. I began to walk to the class, the image from before started to flow into my mind once more.  ** _Sasuke snap out of it_** I shock my head trying to get it out of my head. "Sasuke!!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up to see none other then that uzumaki brat. I blinked, wondering why he called me.  
  
"Come on you'll be late for class!!" his voice echoing through the halls, every person in the hall looked at me. I could feel my cheeks burn up with embarrassment. I walked fast passing him "shut up uzumaki" I growled as I walked past him. I walked into class already seeing the girls red. "Sasuke!!" sakura yelled clinging to me.  
  
I sighed pushing her away "Sakura just put a boys uniform on" I advised walking to my seat which was located in the back. I sat down, letting my bag drop to my side. I crossed my arms closing my eyes listening to all the whispers in the class until suddenly the door burst open again. "fucking uzumaki stop kicking open doors!" I yelled standing up, my hands banged onto the desk.  
  
"Sasuke what are you talking about?" I heard the uzumaki's voice coming from the desk beside me. My eyes snapped open to reveal jiraiya at the door. Red started to flood my cheeks with embarrassment. "o-oh" I stuttered sitting back down. I seemed to shrink back into my seat not liking the fact that i made myself look like a foul.  
  
"Arlight class!!" Jiraiya began, he opened up his computer connecting it to the smart bored in front of the class. He clicked on something bringing up a powerpoint, he began the powerpoint. The very first slide said 'Male on Male intercourse'. Every girl in the class began to laugh as they saw what it said "Today we shall be learning about male on male intercourse or yaoi" a smiled was placed on his face.  
  
"Now" he turned to the next slide showing two boys, one blonde haired and one black haired  _ **Wait**_ I thought looking closer, then I saw it. It was mean and naruto "Naruto Sasuke get up here please" Jiraiya ordered, we both stood up out of our chairs walking to the front. I could feel a blush tugging at my cheeks my I forced it to stop. Once we got up to the front jiraiya made me bend over the desk.  
  
 _ **What the fuck is this guy going to do?**_  I thought looking up at Jiraiya as my butt was sticking out. "Now to show you how yaoi is down" with those words my face lit up light a candle on christmas eve, every girl in the class began to complain that I wasn't gay.  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Am I gay?_**  I thought looking over to naruto who was clearly not good with that. I blinked starring at him.  
  
  
  
  
 ** _I would be gay for naruto. . . wait what am I thinking?!?!_**  
 


	4. ~Chapter 4~

~Naruto POV~  
  
  
  
   ** _What. The. Hell._  **Was all I could think as I stared blankly up at Jiraiya Sensei when he started up the powerpoint. Why was he teaching us about male sex? And why did it look like me and Sasuke? Was he trying to... imply something? I could feel my face turning bright red when we were asked to come to the front. Hesitantly, I got up, heading to the front with Sasuke. Soon enough, Uchiha was bent over the desk with his ass sticking out.  
  
  "Now to show you how yaoi is done." Heat rushed to my face, and amittedly, a little down south. I felt horribly uncomfortable within seconds as I was instructed to move so I was directly behind Sasuke. I saw him looking up at him, his cheeks a deep red, much like my own.  
  
  Personally, I really didn't mind this position, but the fact that it was in front of so many people... made me extremely uncomfortable. I hesitantly put my hands on Sasuke's hips, inching forward a little as told.  
  
  "On come on Naruto, get right in there!" Urged Sensei. I shot him the most terrifying scowl I could, causing surprise to appear on his face.   
  
  "Pervy Sage, why the hell do we have to do this?" I complained, not letting my master scowl drop. "Education!" he exclaimed happily.  _ **God, I hate him so much**_.  
  
  I could hear pretty much every girl in the class complaining that Sasuke wasn't gay, well, all but one. She had a pretty bad nose bleed, a crazy grin on her face. The look in her eyes was basically screaming 'do it do it do it!'  ** _At least_ someone _is enjoying this_** I thought sarcasitcally. Uchiha seemed to notice her as well, the already bright blush seeming to spread that much more.  
  
  With a loud sigh, Sasuke returned his gaze to me, his expression uncomfortable. "Lets get with over with dobe." He muttered, averting his eyes. I couldn't help but blink in surprise. Then, I sighed. "... f-fine, Teme, but this isn't happening again!" "Believe me, I hate this as much as you do." Ouch, that hurt.  
  
  And finally, we got it over with. Thoughout the whole thing, my mind was else where, wondering off freely to some fantsy of mine. I could barely hear anything, but I could feel everything. I could feel Sasuke's body heat, the material of his clothes, and his... heartbeat?  
  
   I snapped out of my fantsy. We had been moved into a very different position. This time, Sasuke was on the ground, laying on his back. I was sitting between his legs, leaning over him with our chests pressed against eachother.  
  
  "Okay! I think that's most of the positions..." Jiraiya Sensei said thoughtfully. "Okay, you both can return to your seats!" Quickly, I got off Sasuke, offering a hand to help him up. Like normal, he hit my hand away getting up on his own."Never speak of this." He chided at me with a fearsome glare.  
  
  I simply rolled my eyes, not bothering to talk back to him. I promptly returned to my seat, sitting down heavily. Just as we were seated, the bell for break rang. In a flash, I was out the door, running down the hall. I held my bag tightly, fingers trembling a little. My mind was racing with thoughts of what had just hapened. Many were like; What if that was real? What does his skin feel like? Would I be allowed to kiss him? Forcing those thoughts out of my mind, I found that I was having trouble breathing...  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **I have fallen hard for Sasuke Uchiha, so hard that I can't breathe.**_


	5. Chapter 5

~Sasuke’s POV~

I rose from my seat, being to walk out of the classroom with Sakura following close behind. “Why did he use you two? Why didn’t he use other people? Why couldn’t he use do hetro instead of homo?” she kept complaining and asking me questions I had no answers for. My expression was straight and dull like always as I reached my locker and place him hand over her mouth.

 

“Shut up” I turned to my locker, beginning to put the code when suddenly.

 

“You like Naruto!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. I blinked a few times before grabbing her hand and dragging her to an empty classroom with a maddened expression.

 

“I do not have feelings for that numb nut Uzumaki” outside I seemed calmed but mad, yet inside I was panicking. **Do I like him?** My mind racing as she kept on talking and talking, son I focused back in.

“Prove it” her confidence seemed high, my eyes connected with hers, I quickly leaned forward connecting my lips with hers. Her eyes widen but she just stood there, in a daze before I pulled away. Looking away from her to the side to see Naruto. . . standing in the door way and he dropped his books as he watched up.

Naruto looked to sakura than me then back to Sakura, I good see he was hurt and I just kissed his crush. “N-Naruto” Sakura whispered, but he ran off before she could say anything else to him. Sakura looked to me, before running after him.

 

**I just hurt him, someone I was crushing for.**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

~Naruto POV~

 

My legs began to ache once I reached the gate of the school, tears drenching my cheeks as I made a sharp left turn onto the street. I kept running, not knowing where I was going or when I would stop, I just knew I had to keep running. The hurt in my heart was unbearable.

_**WHY WOULD HE DOES THIS** _

I slowed to a stop, trying to wipe the tears that have flooded my eyes, sniffling like a baby I leant against the wall, holding my head. “Why would he do that” a mumble escaped. My body slide down the wall until it hit the floor, bringing my knees to my chest.

_**That stupid Uchiha** _

I slowly started to collect myself, the tears soon stopping as the sun began to fade into the hills. I just sat there, starring at the ground until I felt a touch. My head arose to see sensei, sensei Kakashi. He helped me to my feet, putting his jacket around me.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, for once he sounded sincere, I’ve never really seen this side of Kakashi sensei. I shook my head, the remaining tears being shook off. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder as he began to walk, which made me follow, it felt nice that someone cared.

“Sensei” I spoke up, looking to him from the corner of my eye, his focus still on the road ahead but he nodded with a small agreeing sound. “Why wont girls like me?” The question made Kakashi stop and look at me with confusion.

“Why do you care if girls like you or not?” he questioned back.

_**Does he know I have a thing for that stupid Uchiha?** _

“I-I don’t!” I quickly looked away, not wanting to continue this conversation. I could hear a small snicker coming from the older male, I looked back to see his hand covering his mouth as if he was about to burst out laughing. “W-What funny?!” I shouted, waving my arm around in confusion and anger.

_**HE’S LAUGHING AT ME IN MY TIME OF NEED?!** _

He placed his other hand on my shoulder, looking down at me “Naruto, it’s so obvious that crush you have on Sasuke, of course no girl is gonna like you if you’re that close to Sasuke unless they can use you” and with that everything just stopped.

Was it really that obvious? And if so, would that stupid Uchiha would have notice?

_**Dam I’m an idiot!!** _

“THANK YOU SENSEI” I yelled before quickly running, the once smile had come back to my face, hair blowing through the wind as I began to ran home.

_**Tomorrow. . . I’m going to show that Uchiha** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admin- Sorry for not updating in awhile, finally had an idea for my next chapter so here it is, I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

~Sasuke POV~ 

 

 

**_It’s morning already?_ **

 

My mind had been racing all night to the point that I never fell asleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday, the pain in his eyes. . . I curled into a ball.

 

**_I shouldn’t be thinking about this_ **

 

A soft sigh left my lips as the door to my room creaked open, the light of the morning shining from behind a figure. 

“It’s time to get up Sasuke” 

I simply groaned at my brothers voice, slowly rising from my sheets. My feet landed themselves on the floor, forcing me to stand up. I walked out of the room with my back hunched. Who knew if you didn’t sleep all night you would be tired. My mothers voice sung sweetly as I sat at the table ready for breakfast.

“Sleep well my dear?” she question, I simple nodded, beginning to munch on the breakfast my mother had placed in front of me.

 

I pushed the plate gently away from myself as I was done, standing up and proceeding with my morning routine for school. A shower, then brushing my teeth while doing my hair and finally getting dressed in uniform, it really was one of the most uncomfortable things to wear. A very itchy material along with it being very thick, so in summer we were basically being boiled in our own clothing. I picked up my bag along with my phone and headphones and proceeded to the door, turning the handle and opening it only to see Naruto fucking Uzumaki sitting on the steps entertaining himself with a app on his phone. 

 

**_What the hell!! What is he doing here?_ **

 

I stood there in shock, watching as the Uzumaki turned and looked up at me, a smug grin plastered on his face. “Why good morning Sasuke~” He sung, why was he acting like that? is he actually being friendly to me? I simply just rolled my eyes at the blonde, closed the door and began walking. The boy jumped to his feet and ran to my side” I was thinking we could walk to school together?” he questioned, his hands placed behind his back as he sang slightly form side to side as he walked.

 

“Why would I do that?” I questioned back, side glancing him for a few seconds before focusing back on the path ahead.

 

“Cause we are friends” and with the final word I came to a holt, turned to face him with a confused expression.

 

“I kissed Sakura aren’t you mad at me?!?!” I yelled, rage building up.

 

**_Why isn’t he mad at me? Is he stupid or something!!_ **

 

Before I knew it his lips had connected with mine, my eyes widen at his action before quickly pulling away.

 

**_Fuck, I do have a thing for Uzumaki_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited update xD Sorry I've kinda had writers block on this story for awhile and finally forced myself to work on it, sorry for the lame chapter the next one should be better.


End file.
